Là où l'on ne peut rien savoir de vrai
by Isagawa
Summary: "Le troisième mensonge ne lui fait pas trop mal, pas encore. Parce que la police l'a enfin remarqué, et qu'il trompe l'angoisse en jouant à cache-cache." OS introspectif sur le Tueur d'Unknown Movies, situé avant la S1. (Sinon, les genres sont mis totalement au pif.)


**NOTES & DISCLAIMERS :**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca fait affreusement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur FFnet, et c'est en plus mon premier essai sur le fandom WebShows – même si je suis sur le coup depuis pas mal de temps sur Twitter – alors j'appréhende pas mal le truc x)) Cette fanfic est plutôt vieille vu qu'en fait, j'ai fini de l'écrire sur mon bloc-notes le 27.05.15 mais que j'ai fait des modifications (et trouvé le titre) tout juste aujourd'hui, le 12.07.

Je tenais à remercier InThePanda dont le personnage est un putain d'oasis dans le désert niveau inspiration. S'il le demande, je retirerais cet écrit du site :)

Je viens de terminer la Saison 1 d'Unknown Movies donc j'ai peut-être fait quelques contre-sens, mais je pense que c'est minime : la trame de cet OS se situe avant le début de la S1 et veut creuser un peu plus la personnalité du Tueur, rien de plus.

Dernière chose : le titre vient de Nietzsche. Le point de départ de ce One-Shot est d'ailleurs deux citations que je vous mets plus bas (même si elles n'ont rien à voir avec la choucroute, l'OS vient vraiment de ça, promis-juré x)) :

 _« L'être, l'immédiat indéterminé, est en réalité Néant, ni plus ni moins que Néant. »_ \- Hegel

 _« Là où l'on ne peut rien savoir de vrai, le mensonge est permis. »_ \- Nietzsche

Merci de me lire !

 **.: LÀ OÙ L'ON NE PEUT RIEN SAVOIR DE VRAI** **:.**

 _Je vais bien._

Ç'avait été son premier mensonge. Le premier sérieux en tout cas. Le premier qui avait fait mal. Évidemment, il avait toujours menti, comme tous les humains, comme tous les enfants, « Oui Maman, je me suis brossé les dents », « Oui Papa, elle est excellente ta brandade », mais ça avait été instinctif, pour s'éviter quelques ennuis tout au plus.

Ce mensonge-là, c'était le premier qui lui avait fait mal, parce qu'il l'avait justement dit pour arrêter de souffrir.

 _Je vais bien._ L'important n'était pas de le dire, au fond, mais de le penser assez fort. S'il se le répétait suffisamment de fois, toute une soirée, une journée entière parfois, alors son esprit finissait par s'anesthésier. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Pourtant. Pourtant. Ça l'empêchait de devenir fou.

 _Je vais bien._ La première fois qu'il s'était surpris à penser ça, c'était la nuit, seul dans son lit. La nuit d'après. La nuit après la première nuit, celle où il avait vu sa vie éclater en morceaux. La première fois qu'il s'était surpris à penser ça, il crevait de peur à l'idée que son père vienne le toucher une deuxième fois.

C'était une sensation qu'il avait tout de suite détestée – la peur.

Son père n'était pas revenu cette nuit-là. Et il avait voulu croire que cette litanie qu'il s'était répétée toute la nuit avait fonctionné, que tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait vraiment _bien_. Mais il pouvait le sentir sur sa peau comme des brûlures, comme un regard qui s'éternisait.

Il avait 11 ans alors.

 **.:.**

 _Je vais m'en sortir._ Ç'avait été son deuxième mensonge. Ce matin-là, dans la grange à deux pâtés de maison de chez eux, devant le cadavre encore chaud de son père. Il avait fui alors. Écrasé d'une rage qui lui éclatait la poitrine. Il était allé au collège directement, sans repasser chez lui pour se changer sur lui, il n'avait pas la moindre trace de sang. Il avait fait ça proprement, d'un coup porté à la tête de sa victime de toutes ses forces, d'un coup de chance – pourtant il aurait largement préféré être couvert de sang. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait l'impression que ce meurtre n'existait pas. Son père, en tombant, il n'avait pas fait un bruit, aucun cri, rien ! Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment mort… Comme s'il était encore chez eux, à se préparer pour aller au travail.

Il savait bien qu'il était mort. Qu'on allait faire des recherches et qu'on allait tomber sur lui. Et pourtant. Pourtant, parallèlement à cela, il sentait encore son père autour de lui. Comme une menace, quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux qu'avant, un fantôme. Il le sentait qui planait. Son poltergeist personnel.

 _Je vais m'en sortir._ Une prière qu'il adressait à il-ne-savait-qui, car il était clair depuis longtemps que tout dieu l'avait abandonné. _Je vais m'en sortir._ Ce mensonge-là aussi faisait mal.

 **.:.**

Ses rares amis qui le trouvaient changé. Sa mère, son frère, qui savaient bien qui se cachait derrière la mort de son paternel. L'impression de glisser constamment, au fil des années. Vers quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un oubli. Une ivresse. Et se retrouver parfois avec un nouveau cadavre sur les bras, se rendre compte que c'était ça, le seul moyen de se sentir vivant.

Et parallèlement à ça. Quelque chose qui rendait sa vie palpitante, qui l'empêchait de penser : le cinéma. Regarder un film et montrer de l'empathie pour la première fois depuis des années. Se glisser dans la peau du personnage, devenir celui-ci, oublier qui on est. Oublier qu'on est à la fois le protagoniste et l'antagoniste de sa propre vie qu'on en est le seul scénariste incompétent qu'il n'y aura pas d'happy end ou de deus ex machina pour nous tirer d'affaire. Et qu'on n'a personne.

C'était ça la magie. Se transformer. Disparaître.

 **.:.**

Le troisième mensonge ne lui fait pas trop mal, pas encore. Parce que la police l'a enfin remarqué, et qu'il trompe l'angoisse en jouant à cache-cache. Dans des entrepôts déserts, un sourire fou sur le visage dans la forêt, qui absorbe ses cris. Il sait qu'il a du sang sur les mains, au propre comme au figuré, mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui fait peur, plus maintenant, ce n'est pas ça qu'il essaye de fuir. Il est loin le temps où il tremblait devant un corps inerte. Elle est loin l'époque où il avait peur qu'on l'attrape. Il a tout vu, tout vécu il est devenu cynique, avec ça. Et pourtant, pourtant, _ça_ , dans la poitrine, aux tréfonds de son torse même, ça tiraille.

Il joue à cache-cache, il joue au chat et à la souris. Il le fait en riant, parce qu'il sait qu'il va gagner – quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre gagne toujours. Et c'est peut-être cela son troisième mensonge. Cette chasse ces meurtres à répétition sa fuite et ses foulées désespérées. Qui pourtant crient à l'aide. Qui fuient et hurlent « Retrouvez-moi ».

C'est peut-être ça, son troisième mensonge – et c'est ce mensonge-là qui va le faire le plus souffrir. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se mentir cette fois. Parce que dans sa fuite organisée, dans ses meurtres qui l'exposent de plus en plus, ça transparaît, et qu'il ne trompe personne, et surtout pas lui, quand il pense qu'il ne veut pas être pris. Il ferme les yeux et il prit il-ne-sait-qui, parce qu'il est clair que Dieu l'a abandonné depuis longtemps et que Satan ne veut pas de lui.

Et c'est ça son pire mensonge, quand il se répète ces mots en boucle comme un leitmotiv, comme il creuserait sa propre tombe :

 _Ca me va d'être si seul._

 **FIN.**

Pardon d'être relou, mais si vous avez aimé, je rappelle que vous pouvez me laisser une petite review ! Ça aide plus que vous ne le pensez, si si :) Dans le petit cadre juste en dessous.

Merci encore d'avoir lu.


End file.
